


The Piano Room

by Saryah



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saryah/pseuds/Saryah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in the days of RvB: Recreation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Room

Simmons, for the umpteenth time that week snuck unnoticed into the holo-room.  Turning on one of his favourite programs, he couldn't help but be relieved that Grif was now the main focus of Sarge's attention for the time being.  
  
It wasn't that he had decided to start subverting Sarge on purpose, but something had given up inside Simmons' mind.  It was like he just couldn't keep on being the 'perfect, obedient soldier'.  
  
So when Grif, started sucking-up (of sorts) to his C.O., Simmons had simply stepped aside and let him.  Of course, Grif's motives were entirely based on the theory that influencing Sarge to not attack the blues would end up with him having to do less work.  Typical Grif logic.  
  
This left him with plenty of time alone in the holo-room, and he could genuinely relax for the first time in quite a while.  The simulation he had just started up was the one he had recently been using the most.  It was a simple set-up, a small, empty hall and stage, bare, save a single baby grand piano.  
  
Simmons sat gently down at the piano.  He picked up one of the piece of sheet music stacked next to the piano.  He let out a deep breath, then began to play "The Theme from Love Story".  
  
His hands wandered over the keys through the first part, slow, soft and thoughtful.  Adding little bits in between the melody, giving it his own unique flavour.  He enjoyed playing this particular piece, although he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
As the second section started, Simmons allowed himself to play a tiny bit faster. As the song gathered momentum, he played louder and more empathetically. Minor chords and major chords juxtaposed together to create the bitter-sweet sound of love.  
  
Just as he came to end of the section and prepared to follow the music back to the first part, he heard a noise that wasn't a piano key being struck.  Startled, he stopped playing immediately and his attention was jerked towards the source of the interruption.  
  
Grif, stood in the doorway to the hall.  Standing there, not speaking.  The noise Simmons had heard was Grif releasing the clasps on his helmet and removing it.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" Simmons managed, still a little spooked.  
  
"Uuuuuhh... I- um, that is Sarge said I'm supposed to know where you are at all times.. so yeah, I guess you're here then, guess that's all the work I'll need to do today, I might just go take a nap now or whatever." Grif rambled, obviously embarrassed about something.  
  
Simmons noticed this. "Huh? Grif? Why are you acting so.. weird?"  
  
"What? No, I'm not acting weird.  If anything, you're acting weird, always hiding down here blowing off your duties..."  
  
"Hey, you were the one who took over from me pal, if you want to be Sarge's new kiss-ass then that's fine with me, I don't care anymore."  
  
"You've really changed, you know that?"  
  
"So? At least I don't have to pretend to Sarge anymore, I'm through with all of that. Also, don't change the subject, you still haven't told me what's up."  
  
  
"Oh no it's nothing, just that, well, I kinda, sorta, really liked your playing." Grif blushed red enough to be noticeable even though his tan Hawaiian complexion.  
  
"Oh. Well... Thanks, I guess." Simmons mirrored his hue, although with his pale Dutch-Irish skin, it was ten degrees more obvious.  
  
"Do.. do you think you could play some more? I mean if you want to, that is.  If you don't, then that's cool too, I won't be disappointed or anything, actually just forget about it, I-"  
  
"Of course I can." Simmons interrupted, turning back to the piano.  
  
Grif walked up onto the stage and lay down on the floor next to the piano.  
  
Simmons picked out a few more of his favourites, while Grif closed his eyes and listened contently.  
  
After a while Grif stood up decidedly and shoved Simmons to one side of the piano stool while he took a seat on the other.  
  
"Teach me to play piano."  
  
"What? No Grif, I can't just teach you to play piano just like that.  It takes years of learning and practice to be able to play well."  
  
"So what? Just teach me something simple. Come oooonn Simmons... Pleeeeease?"  
  
Simmons rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you have to do exactly as I say."  
  
"OK" Grif said brightly.  
  
"Alright, first I'll teach you the C Major scale.  I'll show you how to do it first then you can try. Ready?"  
  
Simmons slowly walked his fingers up the scale so Grif could see what to do.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
"Awww man... That's BOOORRRING.. Can't you teach me, iunno, a song or something?"  
  
Simmons sighed, "But this is how all piano players start, this is the fundamentals. You have to learn the techniques before you can play the songs."  
  
Grif pouted.  Simmons rolled his eyes for the second time in as many minutes.  
  
"Whatever, maybe I should just stick to listening then... Hey have you written any pieces?" Grif inquired.  
  
Simmons grinned a little sheepishly, "Actually yeah I have. Wanna hear?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see if you were sad enough to have actually done something like that. Lame."  
  
"Oh." Simmons said, crestfallen.  
  
"I'm kidding dude, of course I do."  
  
Giving Grif a playful glare, he prepared to play one of his pieces.  
  
"Wait don't you need those pieces of paper with the lines and the dots on it?" Grif asked quizzically.  
  
"You mean sheet music? No, I haven't gotten around to writing my pieces down on manuscript yet, so I just play from memory."  
  
"Wow, you can keep whole songs in your head?" Grif said wide-eyed, "I mean don't you forget parts and stuff?"  
  
"Not usually. And because I wrote these ones, I can change the song as I'm playing if I do forget, or if I feel like doing it differently."  
  
"Wow." Grif sat in awe. "I can't even always remember the lyrics to my favourite songs."  
  
"Guess you really haven't learned much about playing music then." Grif shook his head. "Well if we have time later I might try teach you some simple nursery rhymes."  
  
Grif perked up at this and grinned. "That would be cool."  
  
"Alright now, did you want to hear my song or not?"  
  
"Not." Grif chuckled, clearly not meaning what he said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As Simmons began to play a slow, soft piece, his eyes closed automatically, caught up in the emotion of the piece.  Grif watched curiously as Simmons swayed slightly to the music.  He took note of how vulnerable he looked right now, how much he made him want to take him in his arms and just hold him forever.  
  
Grif, startled by his own thoughts, shook his head.  No way could Simmons possibly reciprocate his feelings.  He'd been dealing with them this long, he would have to deal with them a little longer.  Although, Simmons did look *very* tempting right now.  
  
Simmons kept playing but his eyes flew open when he realised Grif had started playing along with him, adding in high notes at his end, and playing small counter-melodies. 

He didn't stop, but asked Grif,  
  
"I thought you said you didn't play music?"  
  
"Actually, I've been playing piano since I was seven."  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"I wanted to you to teach me, so I had an excuse..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To spend time with you.."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Finally, Simmons stop playing and took Grifs hands in his own.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Grif decided it was now or never, and leaned forward and went to steal a brief kiss from Simmons.  However he found by the time he had reached his lips, Simmons hands had released his, and were wound around his neck preventing any retreat on his part.  
  
When they finally came up for air, Simmons chuckled and said,  
  
"Well I guess we can still spend time being teacher and student, except I think you should teach me some of the stuff you know.  I only started in high school."  
  
"Oh, Simmons," Grif smirked slyly, "I could teach you SO much more then that."


End file.
